


Hidden Talent

by southview



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: When Ohno Satoshi discovered one of Sakurai Sho's secret.





	

“Sho-kun, why did you hide it?”

Sho almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice. It was a voice that he didn’t wanted to hear. Maybe it was just an illusion but when he looked at his door, he knew he screwed up. He knew that Ohno Satoshi will make that kind of face. A very shocking face. 

“Satoshi, I-I can explain  _ this _ .”

Ohno didn’t knock the door—more like, he didn’t need to after looking at what Sho was doing in his bedroom. He just couldn’t believe what he saw. A beautiful oil painting of koi fishes. What made things more confusing was the  _ one _ who painted them. No, it couldn’t be Sakurai Sho. Ohno knew that his group mate had a weird way on drawing things. The koi fishes was too realistic that it was  _ quite  _ unbelievable for someone like Sho to draw it. But he cautiously observed on how Sakurai Sho used the brush and he was  _ quite  _ convinced. There was something that Sakurai Sho hid from everyone—or at least, from every members in Arashi.

“Sho-kun, then... why did you hide  _ this _ ?” he repeated. Ohno only wanted to come to his group mate’s house for a surprise as he just got home from Okinawa. But, now he knows why Sho never allowed anyone going to his room without his permission and after all these times, he just noticed that Sho’s room reeked of oil paint.

Sho bit his lips, not knowing what to say. He kept a secret about his hobby from anyone in Arashi. Of course, he hid it well by drawing very poorly in G no Arashi or Arashi ni Shiyagare. He just didn’t want anyone to think that he’s perfect. He is just a normal human being. Other than that, he knew that Ohno Satoshi loves art and nobody could deny that he is  _ damn _ good. Sho decided to keep it low-key.

“Well, it would be better if there is only one artist in—”

Ohno interrupted him. He knew what the other man wanted to say. “ _ Please _ , don’t say it.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you about this. I don’t want everyone thinking that I can do everything or I’m a show-off,” he confessed, “But your drawing is way better than mine, Satoshi. I’m just—”

“Sho-kun, you’re blabbering.” Ohno muttered as he walked towards Sho. Without any hesitation, he kissed the. His thumb stroked the younger man’s cheek and smiled, “I’ll keep this as a secret but on one condition.”

“H-huh?” Sho murmured, still touching his warm, red cheeks.

The older man looked at the painting once again and brushed the dry spot of the canvas with his hand. “Just draw for me, Sho-kun. I love your drawing.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted in iamnadegata@LJ


End file.
